An electronic smoking device, e.g. designed as an electronic cigarette, generally comprises a housing accommodating an electric power source (usually a battery or a rechargeable battery), an electrically heatable atomizer including an electric heater adapted to atomize a liquid supplied from a reservoir (usually a capsule) in order to provide an aerosol exiting from the atomizer, and control electronics which control the heater of the atomizer. A puff detector indicates or signals an aerosol inhaling puff to the control electronics. Usually, the puff detector is designed as an inhaling sensor detecting a user's puff, but it can also be accomplished, e.g., as a simple push button pressed by the user while inhaling the aerosol. When a puff is indicated to the control electronics, the heater in the atomizer is powered, which causes the creation of aerosol. Here and in the following, the action of the atomizer is called “atomize” and the related product is called “aerosol”, irrespective of its composition, which might include gaseous and smoke constituents.
EP 2 443 946 A1 discloses an electronic cigarette and a capsule containing a liquid to be atomized (or evaporated) in an atomizer. The capsule comprises a shell which is sealed at one end side by a puncturable membrane. To mount the capsule at the mouth-ended side of the electronic cigarette, a soft sleeve surrounding the capsule is placed on the end area of a tube accommodating the atomizer. During the mounting step, a spike provided at the end of a kind of metal wick pierces the membrane, and the liquid of the capsule is guided by the wick to the atomizer. The aerosol generated by the atomizer passes the area of the capsule through some ducts provided at the exterior surface of the capsule to reach an end opening where it can be inhaled by the consumer.
US 2011/0304282 A1 describes a power supply section for an electronic. cigarette. This section comprises an elongate housing sleeve, which accommodates a rechargeable battery, an inhaling sensor for detecting an aerosol inhaling puff of a user, and control electronics connected to the inhaling sensor and adapted to control the heater of an atomizer. At an end side of the housing sleeve, a connector provides a mechanical support to a mouth-sided section of the electronic cigarette, which comprises the atomizer and holds a capsule containing a liquid to be atomized. The connector includes electrical connections for the atomizer.